


Ace of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Castiel, Aromantic Dean, Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Bartender Dean, Bisexual Dean, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was rather unfortunate, he thought, that people found him so aesthetically appealing (<em>I hate to say it,</em> Luce had sighed, sounding anything but regretful as he threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders, <em>but you, little brother, are what society calls ‘a walking sex-god.'</em> Claiming that he wasn’t even interested in sex didn’t seem to matter, apparently)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at [Asexual SPN Week](http://asexual-supernatural.tumblr.com) because ace!Cas is my one true love ♥

The bar scene really wasn’t Cas’ thing. He’d prefer to be home with a book or Netflix, or maybe over at Charlie’s working on the new costumes for next week’s convention. Being dragged out to the dives of underworld life and forced into socializing by Gabriel was low on his list of past times that he enjoyed. It was disgusting, actually.

Case in point: the skeevy man who just sat down next to him at the bar top. The smell of heavy liquor wafted towards Cas as the guy leaned over into his personal space, a supposedly salacious grin on his face.

“Come here often?” he asked, and really, Cas thought that was a line only movies used.

This was the fourth man that had approached him in the last two hours. It was rather unfortunate, he thought, that people found him so aesthetically appealing _(I hate to say it,_ Luce had sighed, sounding anything but regretful as he threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders, _but you, little brother, are what society calls ‘a walking sex-god.'_ Claiming that he wasn’t even interested in sex didn’t seem to matter, apparently). Trying not to cringe as his skin crawled at the blatant, heated once-over, Cas gripped his beer bottle harder and continued staring forward.

“I would appreciate it if you removed yourself from my vicinity,” he said calmly. “I am not interested in someone who smells of desperation and failure.”

The bartender, who had been carrying a crate of whiskey from one end of the bar to the other, snorted under his breath as he passed. His eyes met Cas’, sparkling in mirth, and Cas quirked his lips at him.

Thankfully, the man was either stupid enough or drunk enough to not take too much offense to the words (though Cas wouldn’t have cared if he had) and got up, walking away with a slight waver. Cas breathed a relieved sigh, letting his shoulders relax, and took a sip of his beer. He really wanted to go home now, but Gabriel had disappeared as soon as they’d walked in – _with_ their keys – and Cas hadn’t seen him since.

As he set his beer down, the bartender wandered over, a rag in his hands and smiling at Cas. His eyes were a lovely green, flecked in gold, and his cheeks were covered in freckles that matched his dusky blond hair. Broad shoulders and strong arms under plaid and a Zeppelin shirt, a certain swagger to his gait—

He winked at Cas as their eyes met, and Cas chuckled.

“That’s the fourth Creeper McDouche you’ve sent packing,” the bartender commented, and his voice was like smooth whiskey. His gaze smoldered as he looked at Cas from under his eyelashes. “You waitin’ on someone or you got your eye on someone else?”

For the first time that night, the implication behind the words didn’t churn his gut uncomfortably. In fact, Cas felt a thrill run through him, a sense of excitement. He met the bartender’s – _Dean_ , his nametag read – eyes and peeled at the label on his beer bottle.

“I do, actually,” he replied, and he laughed internally at the way Dean’s eyes lit up. “My brother. Someone has to make sure he doesn’t pass out in the bathroom.”

He did laugh out loud at Dean’s dramatic eye roll. Dean joined him, chuckling as he wiped down the bar in front of Cas. “Yeah, I know how that goes. My little brother is such a lightweight.”

Cas hummed, smiling. “Our family is actually very alcohol-tolerant, so Gabriel tends to… overindulge because he knows he can handle more than most other people.” He sighed, glancing over his shoulder to the rest of the bar. “Unfortunately, I lost him as soon as we arrived, so he’s probably passed out right now.”

“Nah, we send someone on rounds once every half hour,” Dean reassured him, moving to the woman who had stepped up to the bar a couple seats down. He quickly grabbed her a couple of beers and came back to Cas. “No one’s passed out anywhere in the bar right now, so he’s probably okay.”

“Well, thank you,” Cas squinted, making a show of looking at Dean’s chest under the guise of checking his nametag, “Dean.” He smiled. “I’m Cas.”

Dean grinned, winking again. “Nice to meetcha, Cas.”

A sudden burst of cold air signaled the arrival of a crowd of college students, and Dean was drawn away to tend to them. Cas watched him, sipping at his beer. He watched Dean’s hands as he put together drinks, and he noted the bands on his left wrist: one that was a red-purple-blue blend; the other a familiar green-white-black gradient – familiar because Cas was wearing the same one.

Dean smiled as he worked, leaning on the bar and laughing and winking at the patrons. Cas watched him as he moved gracefully behind the bar, completely at home and in his element. He put together the most complicated drinks with ease and flourish, and he was pleasant and friendly to everyone. He was a thing of beauty, and Cas smiled every time Dean looked his way and caught his eyes.

As soon as there was a lull in customers, Dean drifted back over to Cas, wiping his hands. He leaned on the bar, bringing his face level with Cas’, and gave him a teasing, sultry smile.

“So,” he drawled in his smooth whiskey voice, “you have plans later?”

Cas smiled back, tilting his head. “Maybe. I suppose we’ll have to see.” He inclined his head to indicate Dean’s wristbands. “You go to pride?”

Dean blinked, looking down at his arm, then grinned back up at Cas. “Oh, yeah. Sammy dragged me along while he was in town last time. It’s more his thing than mine, but he asked and I can’t say no to my brother.” He adjusted the bands, twisting them on his arm.

“My older brother Michael always goes with me,” Cas offered, pulling his sleeve up to show off his own bands: a matching aromantic one like Dean’s; a band with grey, purple, white, and pink, all pastel – cupioromantic; and the black, grey, white, and purple of asexuality. “I tend to draw a lot of ‘appreciative attention’, and he helps keep the worst away.”

Dean took one glance at the asexual band and immediately looked contrite. “Ah, man, I’m sorry,” he said, giving Cas and apologetic smile. “If I’m making you uncomfortable…”

Cas blinked, taken aback, and laughed. “Oh, no, Dean, not at all,” he assured, and he noticed Dean’s shoulders relax. He smiled brightly. “I’m flattered, really. You are a very attractive man, and I’m honored to have your attention, I truly am.” He winked.

It was a thing of wonder to watch Dean’s cheeks flush under the praise, and Cas wanted to see it over and over again.

“Still, man.” Dean sighed, theatrically regretful. “I should know better than to assume. Sam’s the same – well, he’s panromantic, but still – and I get so angry on his behalf when people assume that just because he’s attractive and in a relationship or wants to be in a relationship that he automatically wants sex, too. I just. I’m sorry, Cas.”

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas assured again. “I can appreciate harmless flirting; I have no problem with it. I flirt all the time, actually. Not well, admittedly,” he added, and Dean snickered, “but flirting in itself doesn’t bother me.”

Dean nodded, moving to take care of one of the college students who came up to the bar, before turning back to Cas.

“So, what does the, uh,” he gestured to the pastel band, “what’s that one? I mean, the others I recognize, _obviously_ , but that one I haven’t seen before.”

“Cupioromantic,” Cas said, pulling at it. “It’s a variant of aromantic that means I desire a romantic relationship while not actually experiencing romantic attraction. Basically, I love the _idea_ of romance, but I don’t look at someone and think ‘wow, I’d like to date them’.”

Chuckling, Dean picked up his rag, wiping at the bar top. “I know that feeling, man. _Intimately._ ” He waggled his eyebrows at Cas, and Cas grinned.

For the next half hour or so, Dean was again swamped with his work, the late night crowd coming in and turning the low murmuring of the bar into a louder ruckus. A mild throbbing started up behind his left eye, and Cas spent the time until Dean came back over searching for his brother, to no avail. It looked like he was going to have to start a search party.

“So, hey, Cas.” Dean set down another crate of liquor on the bar, beginning to put the bottles on the shelves behind him. He looked over his shoulder to smile. “My shift ends in fifteen, and there’s a playing of the original _Star Wars_ trilogy going on at the drive-in across town at midnight. If you’re not busy.” He winked.

Glancing around one more time and letting out a long breath, Cas smiled at Dean. “I’d like that, Dean. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Well, that’s disappointing, Cas.” Dean shook his head in mock reproach, but his eyes were bright and happy. “Guess we should fix that.”

Cas nodded seriously, finishing off his beer. “I suppose so.”

Fifteen minutes later, Dean walked out from the back, smiling at Cas as he slid into his jacket. Cas joined him, and together they walked out into the chilly winter air. Looking around the parking lot, Cas frowned.

“I guess it’s a good thing you decided to talk to me,” he mused unhappily. “Gabriel left without me.”

Dean snorted, leading him over to the side of the lot. “What a douche.”

Cas hummed in agreement, then smiled as they approached a large black beast of a car, sleek and powerful. “But your car is much lovelier than his.”

Dean beamed proudly. “Damn, straight. Baby is my pride and joy.”

“She’s beautiful, Dean.”

“You know it.”

* * *

It was nearly eight in the morning when Dean pulled up in front of Cas’ apartment after the movies, both of them with circles under their eyes and smiles on their faces.

“I had a great time, Dean,” Cas said as he walked up to his building. “Thank you.”

Dean nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “We should hang out again, Cas. There’s a comic convention next weekend, if you think you’d like that.”

“I’m actually going with a friend.” Cas smiled. “I think she’d like you, Dean.”

“You tryin’ to set me up, Cas?” Dean teased.

“Oh, no, Charlie’s girlfriend would castrate me in a heartbeat if I did that,” he said, and they laughed.

“So, I’ll see you at the con next week, then?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

“I’ll be the one in the Batman gear.”

Dean laughed loud and long, and Cas waved to him as he turned back to his car.

“See ya next week, Cas!”

“You too, Dean.”

For the first time in a long time, Cas couldn’t wait to see someone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
